Don't get me wrong
by Deathby Snew Snew
Summary: Steph is pulled into Ranger's life and she doesn't like it. But what else is she going to do? M/M pairing. Dark so readers beware.


So my first story i didn't really like so here is the rewritten version... this unbeta'd and mistakes are all mine.

All Characters belong to JE, with the exception of my own thrown in.

You will live to regret this Ernesto" he says.

I want to be bothered by this but I can't find the strength too. Instead I shake my head and position my knife by his throat and make the killing blow. I've killed this man's whole family, and now said man is bleeding out, successfully sending a message and ending my mission. Everybody is dead in the compound no need to worry, but still I jog toward my waiting team. A single nod is all I give to my men. We have twenty miles of jungle to trek before we get to a safe zone and can arrange for pick up.

…

I thought what he said that day was an empty threat but it keeps playing in my head. I wish I had my pills, but I can't get them here in this hospital. I'm forced to remember that day. How could this happen? There's no way this is related to that. Scrog was crazy and obessed, no way was a memory going to haunt me. But it did. I tried to think of Stephanie, but even her memory wasn't enough to silence the demons. Stephanie, how I wish you could be mine, but you never will be. I'm sorry babe, but you shouldn't have to fight my battles, your not strong enough too. How I wish you were, how I wish you could train, use your head, hone in your skills to make them better. I push those thoughts to the side, maybe just maybe she can, maybe I can give her my heart fully if she can…

…

Present time

The worst has happened. I'm in some god forsaken country freezing my balls off pointing my gun at some smuggler's head wondering why Stephanie's on a hit list. $250000 for her. "Why?" I ask him.

"Amal did promise he would get his retribution" he says. That damn name! how!? His family is dead. I put one in the smugglers skull, I'm done. I finish the mission as quickly as I can, as messy as I can, hopefully these idiots will get the message.

I'm on a flight to DC, then straight to Trenton, no down time, I have to warn her. This will be her test and mine. If we fail then we could never work as a couple. It's all about trust and communication, those stupid books Santos has me reading have helped.

….

Tank is picking me up from the airport. As soon as I am in the SUV I inform him of everything that's happened.

"boss man you need down time or your going to be jumpy" Tanks says.

"I know but maybe that'll help in the long run" I tell him. The rest of the ride is in silence. As soon as we reach Rangeman I head up stairs for a shower. I have some fruit and head out. In ten minutes I'm in Stephanie's parking lot, doing a quick scan of the vehilces. I jog to the entrance and up the stairs. I stand in front of her door for a split second considering everything. Opening her door I find her asleep on the couch watching tv. Something is off. Then I hear it footsteps in her bedroom. Drawing my gun I look for whats making the ruckos.

"hey! Something sexy! Not that crap!"

"well shit I don't know, why are we doing this anyway?"

"are u mental? 250k! we just need a picture of her in lingerie that's it!'

"fine maybe shes got something in her drawer"

I had heard enough of these clowns. I watched as one guy shuffled threw Steph's drawers while the other was looking over the others shoulder.

"Can I help you gentlemen with anything?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?!" panty shuffler asked.

"don't tell me your here to do the same job! Damn it! I was told that we would get first dibs!" the second guy said.

My response was to raise my eyebrow.

The second guy just rolled his eyes " listen we got here first so just move along".

"what makes you think I won't shoot you?" I asked.

"your going to shoot me over 250k? do the pictures mean that much?" the second guy said.

Pictures? "You idiots aren't here to kill her?" I aksed

Both of the men looked at me and turned pale. "no no no… we were just hired to take some photos of her in lingerie. We weren't suppose to kill anyone" the second guy said. I raised one eyebrow.

"I'm not killing anyone, I don't need the money that bad" the panty suffler replied.

"get out both of you!" I yelled.

They both dropped what they were doing and left. Steph was drugged. Shit.

I went to the living room hauled steph over my shoulder and grabbed Rex.

This time I took the elevator down and strapped steph and Rex in my car and headed to Rangeman.

I hauled Steph out of my car while Lester grabbed Rex. "what happened?" he asked.

" I went to warn her about a hit out on her and found her on her couch asleep, with two men looking through her drawers for something to dress her up in to take photos. If they delivered these photos they would get 250k" I told him.

"woah that's a lot of money just for some pictures" he said.

"I know look into it and pull hector as well, somethings off the hit was 250k, how could it change in just a week?" I told him

He nodded and I headed for three. Bobby was waiting there, he looked as if he'd just been woken from bed.

"check her out, shes been drugged, if you need me I'll have me cell" I told him.

He nodded, I left for five but one look from Tank and my ass was headed up too seven. I was bone tired…

You will live to regret this Ernesto" he says.

that's saying is echoing in my head. I can't shake it, great a pill should help. I get out of bed and head to my closest, I pull out the last drawer find the stashed weapons, and the extra safe. Punching in the code I grab the bottle, I'll be needing a refill soon. I didn't want to be put on happy drugs just something to subside the dreams, so far this has worked. Laying back down I let sleep calm me.


End file.
